The embodiments described herein relate generally to a blank for forming a container and, more particularly, to a blank for forming a self-locking container having top and bottom stacking platforms.
At least some known containers that are used to transport and/or store products may be stacked one on the other when the products are being transported or stored. The side walls of the containers on the lower layers of the stack are configured to support a weight of the containers on the upper layers of the stack. However, if the weight on a lower container causes the side walls of the lower container to bulge slightly, a bottom wall of an upper container can settle into, or “nest” within, a cavity defined by the sidewalls of the lower container. Products within the lower container may then be required to support the weight of the upper layers. As such, the products within the containers may be damaged during transport and/or storage.
At least some such containers are at least partially formed using a folder-gluer machine. More specifically, at least some of those containers are four-sided and are formed on a folder-gluer machine configured to form four-sided containers.